The long-range goal of our research is to understand the neural basis of visual behavior. We will work toward this goal by studying the Limulus visual system. Its retina contains the largest neural network for which a quantitative model exists, and we understand the animal's visual behavior well enough to determine precisely what it sees. our computational studies have yielded remarkable, new insights about how the retinal network encodes important visual information. We will combine theoretical and experimental techniques to investigate what information the eye must send to the brain for the animal to see and how the brain decodes this information.